whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Wilhelm Waldburg
Wilhelm Waldburg is the first progeny of Gustav Breidenstein, who fought his sire over the Princedom of Berlin – holding domain over the west part of the city since the end of the Second World War in 1945. After a long struggle, he survived and finally became Prince of unified Berlin in 1998. Biography Wilhelm was the first childe created by Gustav Breidenstein and acted as his right-hand man in his domain for several centuries. Following the rise of Berlin's importance since it became the capital city of Prussia, Breidenstein sought to use the resources of "his" city to combat his rivals (perceived or real) among the Toreador and Tremere. When Napoleon managed to defeat Prussia in 1806, the Toreador forced Breidenstein to make concessions to them leaving him bristling with fury. Wilhelm noticed the changes within his sire and began to plot his disposal, as he believed that Breidenstein's small-minded vendettas only harmed the domain of Berlin in the long run. He met with several representatives from other Clans and sought to gain their trust, while keeping close to his sire to learn the finer arts of managing a domain as diverse as Berlin. When Wilhelm stopped an uprising of Anarchs and Sabbat packs in 1848, his sire allowed him great liberties, which Wilhelm used to weave his web of alliances even tighter. Although many Cainites blamed Breidenstein for being the cause of the Great War, Wilhelm stayed by his sire's side, following his orders to the letter. In the following years of the Weimar Republic, Breidenstein's credibility as a prince was nearly destroyed and Wilhelm Waldburg was regarded by many as the true power behind Berlin. Breidenstein was still Prince, but inhibited by his childe and the newly formed Primogen Council. This led to Breidenstein's involvement in the rise of the NS-Regime, as the old Ventrue hoped to use them to crush his enemies among French Toreador, as well as the adherents of his wayward childe. The plan horribly backfired and resulted with much of the city destroyed. Wilhelm survived the war in the warrens of allied Nosferatu, who believed him to be a better candidate for princedom than his sire. Following the separation of Berlin into districts controlled by the victorious powers, Wilhelm claimed West Berlin as his domain. Using rumors that his sire had dominated Hitler into beginning the war, Wilhelm managed to consolidate many discontented Kindred within his domain, while opening the domain to visits from foreign Kindred. His enthusiastic support of the ideals of the Camarilla also granted him the favor of many powerful elders on Europe. His sire in the East reacted with contracted assassins and further isolation, mirroring political currents among the kine. Thaumaturgical rituals inscribed upon the Berlin Wall isolated both domains, until the Wall fell in 1989, leaving the city with two princes who had no intention of stepping down. When the vampiric disease known as the "Blood Curse" struck Berlin in 1997, Wilhelm's sire and rival, Gustav Breidenstein, suffered Final Death from the contamination. A year later, Wilhelm finally managed to assert his claim to the princedom of the entire Berlin area. However, the victorious Prince remains oblivious to the influence of his great-grandsire on the matter of his ascension; the methuselah known as Erik Eigermann still sleeps under Berlin, influencing events as he pleases. After he took control, Wilhelm systematically expanded his influence, driving any Anarchs into the outskirts of the city. He has also used his power to capture young bands of Kuei-jin who travel to the lands of the West out of curiosity and youthful rebellion. By feeding these young Cathayans with false memories via Dominate, he uses them to lure more out of the Middle Kingdom to expand his knowledge on these strange enemies of his kind. Character Sheet Gallery Wilhelm Waldburg VTES.jpg|Wilhelm Waldburg VTES card. Art by Doug Gregory References * * * * * * * Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Princes (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character